Requiem for Thomas the Tank Engine
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas the Tank Engine is dead. The whole Island of Sodor mourns for their fallen hero and friend to millions. (Request for asperman1) WARNING: Major character death involved. No flames, but feel free to be angered or saddened.
1. Chapter 1

Requiem for Thomas the Tank Engine

A/N: I am so, so sorry if this story gives you so much feels that you feel like your heart will explode. It certainly did with me when I was writing it. WARNING: MAJOR character death and intense sadness follows. This is a request for asperman1.

...

The world is numb with shock.

On the 7 o'clock news across the globe, is the same dramatic headline that no one wanted to hear. It caused many to plummet down into a spiral of grief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great sadness that I announce that Thomas the Tank engine, beloved by all, is dead."

...

"But...but he can't be dead! He can't! He's my best friend- he... he wouldn't leave!" Percy said in disbelief when he first heard the news on that tragic evening.

"I'm... I'm sorry everyone, but it's the truth. Thomas is dead, and nothing can change that." The Fat Controller said, shedding a few tears from his eyes.

"Preposterous!" Gordon roared. "Whoever is responsible for his death, I'll find him or her and make them pay!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Gordon. That visitor was from the Mainland." Edward explained painfully. He looked at the empty berth- no longer would he see his bright, cheeky mentee always keen to help others and make new friends...

"Poor Thomas..." Henry whispered sadly. "I wish we'd done more- like got the parts he needed, got to see him more- we should have done something to help him..."

"But Henry, we have, and there was nothing more that could be done." Edward told him gently. "We can only grieve for our dear friend and move on."

"But... but why did he have to die?" Emily began sobbing. "He didn't deserve to die!"

"No one does, Emily." The Fat Controller said. "It just happens."

"Sir, please, please tell me that this isn't true." Percy begged.

"I'm sorry Percy, but it is true. Now, I can understand that you are all grieving, so everyone on the island will have a mourning period for Thomas."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Edward replied quietly. The Fat Controller felt heartbroken- not only for the devastating loss of his number one engine, but also the effect that it had on the rest of his fleet.

...

The Fat Controller had phoned the Thin Controller to tell him of the news, and of course Mr Percival was in shock but he was sympathetic. Afterwards, he called his engines together at the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"Everyone, I have some very sad news to tell. Thomas...Thomas has died."

The engines gasped in horror. This was hard to take in, but on seeing his face, they knew that it was the cold, stony truth. They were all in shock and very upset about the news, for Thomas was one of their closest standard gauge friends and had done so much for them.

"I canna believe this." Duncan said through gritted teeth.

"We have to." Skarloey said sadly. He sighed as Peter Sam was the first engine to start crying. The other engines started to shed tears too, silently weeping for their lost friend- except for Luke, who was so overwhelmed by the death of his liberator that he immediately hid in the tunnels of the Blue Mountain Quarry and began sobbing. He knew that it was a sad time for everyone, but he didn't want to be with his friends at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone to the lonely sprawls of darkness around the Quarry.

...

Late that night, a lonely engine passed through the night. He was determined to get to the Steamworks, despite the fact that he was tired and keen to sleep.

Soon, he saw a shining lamp ahead. Aha, the Steamworks! He knew that Percy would be waiting for him there.

Once he arrived, he saw Percy talking to Victor and Kevin.

"Are you sure about this, my friend?" Victor asked in concern. "It is upsetting, I warn you."

"Yes," Kevin agreed. "It's really difficult to think about."

"I know, Kevin, but death's a complicated matter." Victor assured. "One will find it easier to accept death, but they cannot get over what it does to anyone."

"Well, I'm here to try and help Percy." Edward explained. "Is it alright if...?"

"Yes, okay, my friend," The Hispanic engine said with sympathy. "You both can go in."

"Thank you. Come on Percy."

The Steamworks was very dark at night, and tonight there was a certain chilling atmosphere. The air felt as cold as ice. The old engine tried hard not to react to the freezing workshop and instead think about helping Percy.

Eventually, he saw a flatbed which held what they were looking for.

"Percy, I've found him..." He whispered quietly, drawing closer to his mentee and friend.

The green saddle tank let out a quiet wail on seeing his best friend on the flatbed; no longer smiling, no longer laughing, no longer breathing, and no longer alive.

"Shh, Percy it's okay. I know it's upsetting, but you wanted to come here, and I'm here to help you and say goodbye too."

"But it's hard to see him so... so..."

"I know." Edward said softly. He gave a sad but kind smile at Percy, who managed a brave and small smile back.

"Hello, Thomas...it's me, Percy."

No response. Percy had been told he wouldn't get one, but he couldn't help but hope that that was wrong.

"I know...I know we haven't been here since you died earlier this evening, and I'm sorry that you had to die, Thomas. You were like an older brother to me, the one who would play with me in your spare time, and one who always came through for me even if we'd argued, and you trusted me with Annie and Clarabel after my first trial run with them here, remember? I promise I'll look after them for you. I know you'd want them in good buffers..." He trailed off. "Goodbye Thomas, my best friend." He added sadly, and backed away, nearly sobbing.

"You okay?" Edward asked his young companion.

"Yes and no, Edward- I feel better that I spoke to him, but I still can't accept that he's gone...but don't worry about me. Say goodbye."

"Alright, but I suggest you go and wait with Victor and Kevin. I don't like the idea of leaving you with your feelings alone, even if it is for a few minutes. They'll be able to help in some way, you know."

Without another word, Percy chuffed off to meet up with Victor, leaving the old engine alone with the dead tank engine.

"Hello, Thomas, it's me, Edward. I know you can't hear me physically, but I miss you a lot young friend. I enjoyed having your company on the line when you came here, even if you were a bit cheeky to Gordon at first. You know, I do wish I told you more often, but I'm proud of everything you've done on this railway. You've changed a lot of lives, and you've been a Really Useful Engine. I'm very proud of you, Thomas the Tank Engine."

He smiled at his now passed away friend, and reflected on everything that the blue tank engine had done in life, and of his other memories; of Thomas laughing; of his friend's determination to do the job right; how he had saved the Magic Railroad; rescued James after his accident; discovered Great Watertown- and nearly ruined it's rebuilding-; helped restore Hiro; clearing Luke's name and everything else small in between.

Very slowly, with a soft wheesh, Edward reversed to join the others at the Steamworks Entrance.

...

The next day, children were allowed the day off school and they helped to contribute to a memorial service- they made tissue paper roses, gathered daisies, buttercups and dandelions, drew pictures of Thomas, and also cried about how Thomas was dead to their parents and siblings, who shared the mourning as well.

Percy and Toby, as his closest friends, were told that they would be responsible for the funeral train starting from Knapford Station. Percy was to take Annie and Clarabel and a few passengers, whilst Toby was to take Henrietta, the Fat Controller and the flatbed (with Thomas covered in a tarpaulin) to Crock's Scrapyard. They had agreed that they did not want him to be left to the likes of Arry and Bert, who would make things even worse for the grieving engines, so that was their ultimate decision.

Once they were ready, they set off from Knapford. Many engines, namely the Steam Team, but others like Duck, Rosie, the Scottish twins, Oliver, Toad Daisy Ryan and Hiro all gathered to pay their respects, as well as many people,-including young children who wanted to say farewell to their hero.

So with that, Percy and Toby set off. Annie and Clarabel couldn't bear it.

"Oh Percy, we're dreadfully upset!" They said. And indeed they were- they were crying, and also yawning- the impact of their friend and engine's death had caused them both to have insomnia.

"We need to be strong for the passengers!" Henrietta reminded them. I agree that this should never have happened to Thomas, but we want to send him off respectfully with dignity."

"You're right Henrietta. Annie said. "Thomas would have preferred us to be happy somehow."

"Yes- we'll do it for Thomas." Clarabel added bravely.

Toby and Percy took comfort in the coaches' conversation and they both agreed to remain in a better mood. As they watched the scenery move by, they all took the opportunity to remember their cheeky blue friend, who was never afraid to live life and be who he was. Percy was glad that he had known Thomas as his best friend, and even the accident that robbed his best friend of life couldn't stop Percy from remembering that Thomas had lived for 101 years. Even if the life span for engines was increasing, it was still a good age for a tank engine to live to.

Toby felt the same. He knew that he would never see Thomas smile or hear him laugh in delight again, but he also knew that he appreciated having the number one engine as a close friend, and he made a silent promise to never forget him and all the wonderful times they had shared on his Branchline.

At last, they all arrived at Crock's Scrapyard. Reg waited until Thomas' remains were broken up, and then respectfully, he sorted them out. His face was haunted by what he was doing- sorting a dear friend ready to be melted down, and they too were unsettled by it. But Toby, Percy, Annie Clarabel Henrietta and their passengers all knew that at least Thomas could have a long, long rest after his accident at Vicarstown Bridge.

After the process was complete, The Fat Controller made a speech. He spoke of how Thomas was always a Really Useful Engine, and of how he would always do anything for anything. He mused on his early days on Sodor, and his bravery on saving James following his wooden blocks catching fire. This caused Annie and Clarabel to cry, as Thomas was given his coaches following his selfless deed, and this made them miss him even more. Percy too began to cry on remembering his friend, and he felt inadequate to offer the coaches any comfort.

...

Days later, the engine responsible for Thomas' fatal accident at the bridge was revealed to be a 4-4-0 locomotive who was from the Caledonian pulling a train to Sodor, when they had collided with Thomas going the other way with some fuel for the Mainland. The results had been calamitous.

Percy didn't care about getting payback on the other engine for taking Thomas away. His best friend was gone, and it haunted him day in and day out, so all day long, whenever he passed Thomas' favourite places, he blew a sad, mournful note on his whistle, and only his driver, fireman and the wind listened to his sad requiem for Thomas the Tank Engine - beloved by all, killed by one.


	2. Chapter 2

"No! It cannot be..."

Christopher Awdry put his head in his hands, and he began to weep softly. Thomas was dead? How was it possible? He didn't know what to think at first, and he certainly didn't want to believe that such a famous engine was dead. According to the newspaper headlines, it read that Thomas had been killed in an accident at the Vicarstown Bridge, and that his funeral had been only two days before. He had been with his son at the time and he hadn't heard of the news until now.

Christopher knew that he was too late to attend the funeral, but he heard that there was going to be a special memorial service for him near the end of the month, which had no mention of him attending.

Well, he would have to change that, wouldn't he?

So he stood up, and went to find his best clothes to ensure that they were decent for the service. He would also make a telephone call to Sir Topham Hatt to let him know of his attendance.

...

Sometime after Thomas' funeral, much later in the month, the Fat Controller got his engines ready to prepare for the memorial service. Gordon was to take some passengers from the mainland, Edward was collecting the Sodor Choir and the Brass Band, and James and Emily were both working together to take the statue to Thomas' Branchline. There was a lot to be done, and the engines had to work hard in order to ensure that everything was ready.

That morning, he had a special announcement to make.

"The Thin Clergyman's son is attending the memorial service." He announced. "He told me that he couldn't make the funeral as he had been with his son when Thomas' funeral happened, so I want you to be respectful."

"Yes sir." They agreed sombrely.

"Good," The Fat Controller nodded, and he walked away. Things still hadn't gotten any easier following the number 1's death.

...

"He's a really useful engine, you know,

All the other engines they'll tell you so,

He huffs and puffs and whistles,

Rushing to and fro,

He's the really useful engine we adore!

He's the one, he's the one,

He's the really useful engine that we adore!

He's the one, he's the number one!

Thomas the Tank Engine!"

The choir were singing mournfully to commemorate Thomas musically. The guests for the memorial service were arriving and were sitting down on chairs set up for the event. Many sniffed and sobbed into handkerchiefs.

"He's a really useful engine, you know,

Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so,

Now he's got a branch line

To call his very own

He's the really useful engine we adore!"

...

Percy, James, Edward and Emily were allowed to stay behind if they wished to witness the service. Toby and Daisy the diesel railcar, who had worked on Thomas' Branchline were also there, and they all had tears in their eyes.

"Little blue train, he's always there

Whenever you need a hand,

If you need help with a situation

Who comes into mind?"

Christopher Awdry sat right at the front, his shoulders stiff. His heart was breaking. He could not believe this was happening- he remembered his father telling him magical stories about Thomas and his friends in the yard. Now that magic was gone- it could never be the same again. How could the lyrics, "...he's always there, whenever you need a hand" fit? Of course, his father was a reverend, so he knew about God. Perhaps Thomas was working up there, working on a golden railway?

"He's a really useful engine, you know,

Maybe little, but he's never slow

Stand back in amazement

Just you watch him go

He's the really useful engine we adore..."

...

The Fat Controller had thanked the choir and the brass band before he stood up to speak.

"I am aware that Thomas has become a symbol of hope and friendship when he was alive, and that he has been around for 100 years," He began, "which is always an impressive achievement. Thomas was also a hard and loyal worker, and always ready to help his fellow engines in their time of need. He was a devoted and caring engine, always looking out for the welfare of his passengers, and he was also, above all else, a Really Useful Engine."

Everyone nodded in agreement on hearing this.

"Now, I will like to welcome Christopher Awdry to the front to give a few words." He stepped aside, and waited as Christopher Awdry made his way to the stage.

"Thank you, Sir Topham," He said, in a broken voice. "I truly agree with your heartfelt sentiments. I shall also like to share mine. I first heard of Thomas and his friends when I was sick with the measles. He told all sorts of stories about them, and he wrote many books on Thomas, which I continued after his retirement. Thomas was a remarkable engine. I'm sure Edward will remember how Thomas had wanted to see the world when he first came here."

"I certainly do." Edward sniffed, thinking of his dear mentee.

"Thomas has meant a lot to us all over the years, and although I cannot say I valued him more than anyone else, he became someone that I valued very dearly- a friend always there to keep me smiling even when hope wasn't there."

"He has also made a lot of friends whom he values dearly, and who he wants them to keep smiling despite this sad time." He added. "I shall remember Thomas not just as an engine who changed many people's lives, but also as a friend who changed mine. Thank you."

Many people silently clapped at this speech. They could relate only too well.

...

Later, Christopher spoke to the engines.

"I really am very sorry about everything." He said sadly. "I know that Thomas meant a lot to you."

"Yes, and we are also sorry." Toby added. "You showed how much Thomas had meant to you."

"Indeed." Edward agreed. "It was very emotional."

"Thank you, Toby and Edward. I appreciate it." He then saw a Stirling Single locomotive, and frowned slightly. She was the only engine that his father had never mentioned.

"And who might you be, my dear?"

"Emily, sir- I was a friend of Thomas'."

"I see." He nodded. "Well, Emily, I do appreciate you being here, as well as the rest of you."

The engines were silent, as was Christopher.

"I can't believe that Thomas is dead," Daisy said in disbelief. "He was such a good engine. He didn't deserve his accident."

"Indeed." Christopher replied. He wiped his face with a white handkerchief.

"Thank you for all your effort," he added. "I've heard from Sir Topham Hatt that you all worked very hard, as did Gordon, to make today happen."

"Thank you, sir." He engines chorused dully.

"I really am very sorry about Thomas' death. He will be missed by everyone." Christopher continued, and he went on his way- except Percy stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like us to take you anywhere?"

Christopher was touched. Come to think of it, he wanted to see Gordon and Henry, so he knew he would have to go to Tidmouth.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like a lift to Tidmouth Sheds. I wish to speak to Henry and Gordon."

Toby rang his bell. "I'll take you sir."

"How kind of you, Toby, thank you- it's just like old times."

As he climbed on board Toby, Christopher Awdry allowed his memories of Thomas and his father, the Reverend W. Awdry to wash over him.

Wherever they were, maybe now, they could reunite once again. Just like the old days.

The End


End file.
